1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal in connection with an external device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for converting data format to be supported by an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of portable terminals, the portable terminals have become widely used as necessities to modern people and readily provide a wireless voice call and information exchange.
In the beginning, the portable terminals were simply enabled a wireless call. However, as their technologies are developed, a service provider or a terminal manufacturer is competitively developing a product (or a service) for the differentiation from other enterprises.
For example, the portable terminals are evolving into multimedia device covering services related to phone books, games, short messages, electronic mail (e-mail) messages, morning wakeup calls, MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, schedule management functions, digital cameras, and wireless Internet services to provide a variety of services. Recently, with the development of an image data processing technology and an increase in the data storage capacity, even the portable terminals can now readily display multimedia images, etc.
In order to provide the above functions of the portable terminals, the portable terminals may need to be connected to an external device. For example, when the portable terminals receive digital broadcasting, a user has to view the digital broadcasting on restricted screens of the portable terminals. To solve the inconvenience, the portable terminals can connect to an external display device such as a Television (TV).
The above method requires a separate cable to connect to the portable terminal supporting external output and to a TV.
However, the TV requires system setting to support a National Television System committee (NTSC) scheme and a Phase Alternation Line (PAL) scheme according to broadcasting standards. Hence, a user has to directly perform the system setting in a manual fashion.
When a system setting format supported by each country is different, a TV will not display a picture correctly. Thus, there is a problem that a user has to perform the TV system setting at great inconvenience.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for, when a portable terminal connects with an external device, performing the system setting supported by the external device.